


Firday Night Stake Out

by Groovy82



Category: White Collar
Genre: M/M, Slash. Genreal.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-21
Updated: 2010-08-21
Packaged: 2017-10-11 04:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/108524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Groovy82/pseuds/Groovy82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter and Neal are on a stake out, and almost get caught. So Neal finds a way to save their cover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Firday Night Stake Out

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first white collar story, so please be nice. In this story is a mention of another tV show-burn notice, not a crossover though.

Stakeouts were long and boring, but Peter Burke had been doing these for years. So why had he invited Neal along on this one, all he did was complain about how cold it was. They were in Lower Manhattan sitting across from an antique store, watching to see if the suspect would try to break in that night. They’d already gone threw two boxes of pizza and a six pack of beer-Neal’s idea not his-and they still had nothing.

Neal sighed and Peter looked over at the passanger seat where the ex con sat. “You know you can always go home, Neal.”

“No I’m fine.” He said. “It’s just cold and too quite.”

“We’re not turning on the radio, I need to be able to hear the bug you planted.”

“Can we at least turn on the heat?”

“No, I’m preserving gas, and he’ll hear the engine if the car’s on.”

“So you want us to just freeze to death out here.” Neal said pulling his coat tighter around himself.

“Like I said you could’ve stayed home, I could’ve done this alone.” Peter said watching out the windshield as someone walked up to the store. “I think that’s him.”

Neal turned on the transmitter for the bug and they both listened, but it was all static. “We need to get closer.”

So Peter put the car in neutral, leaving the lights off he rolled closer. The reception got better and they could hear what was being said.

“No one’s here just pick the lock.” Carmen, one of the suspects in a long line of antique forgeries happening in Manhattan over the past month.

“There’s a car parked across the street, I saw it roll up a few inches.” Carmen’s partner in crime, Dave said.

Neal and Peter watched in horror as they both started heading toward the car. With no time to think Neal turned and pressed his lips into Peter’s, causing the FBI agent to stiffen in his seat.

Peter soon relaxed and felt himself responding to the kiss, slipping his toughen past the other set of warm-soft lips, letting it meet Neal’s. The older man rested his hand on the former conman’s back as his other seemed to linger in an area below the belt. He knew what they were doing could-and should-never happen again, he also knew he shouldn’t be enjoying it so much.

The kiss continued until their was a tap on the window. Both men separated and Neal turned on the dome light, and rolled down the window.

“Excuse me.” The Dave said. “Why is your car parked here?”

‘What I can‘t make out with my boyfriend in my own car.” Neal said.

“Just wounding why a car is parked here.” He said then left.

Carmen and Dave got into their car and sped off, not bothering to break in to the store. Peter turned on the car and sped off.

The drive back to June’s was silent. Neal kept looking over at Peter, noticing the shocked expression on his face. He couldn’t tell if he was angry or freaked out, or did he enjoy it? Neal on the other hand was shocked by his sudden move to kiss the man who caught him, twice. It was only to create a cover, if he explained that to Peter then maybe he wouldn’t be so upset at him.

“Neal.” He was brought out of his thoughts when noticing the car was stopped out in front of June’s, and Peter was glaring at him. “What happened in that car can never happen again. If anyone at work found out I’d lose my job, and you’d go back to prison.”

“I know. I was just creating a cove, so we could explain why we were there.”

“That’s fine, I just want to know where you came up with that?” He asked even though he had a feeling he knew.

He knew because he saw it done on a TV show he watched last night, he’d been doing a lot of TV watching since Elizabeth left. She left after meeting another man at an event she’d been planning for weeks. She however didn’t start anything with him until talking to Peter first, and telling him how sorry she was but she just fell in love with him, they still remained friends after the divorce. She also hinted that she knew he was in love with someone else.

For a long time he thought she was crazy to think he could ever love anyone else. He soon realized she was right as Neal said he’d see him in the morning, and got out of the car.

He got out and called after Neal before he went inside. He turned his blue eyes looking bright from the light on the stoop. He walked up the stairs until his body was pressed up against Neal’s. He laced his finger threw Neal’s hair, leaned in and kissed him the same way he did before.

The ex con opened the front door and led his handler inside, only stopping so Neal could lock the door. He felt warm lips on his neck that sent chills down his spine. He knees became weak and he leaned against Peter, as they headed upstairs to his loft. Once inside with the door locked they continued what they started, while moving over to the couch.

“I thought you said what happened in the car could never happen again?” Neal asked after he broke the kiss.

“I was shocked and a little freaked out.” Peter took off his suit jacket and lessened his tie. “The truth is since El Left I’ve started feeling things for you.”

Neal eyes him carefully wondering if he was hearing things, because he’d been feeling the same thing for sometime now.

“I just know that starting a romantic relationship a former felon, who is now my white collar crimes consultant, would cause problems at work.”

“Well then maybe we shouldn’t do anything.” Neal reached forward and grabbed the remote from the coffee table, and turned on the TV.

“that wasn’t what I meant.,” Neal still didn’t look at him.

“Oh by the way that move you made in the car.” Peter said as a rerun of the show Neal got that move from came on. “I know you stole it from last night’s episode of Burn Notice.”

“I did not.” Neal looked hurt by his comment.

“I watched last night too.”

“I don’t watch Burn Notice.”

Peter grabbed the remote from Neal and went to his DVR menu, selecting his now playing list. Brought up Burn Notice, and selected ’Blind Spot’, and pressed play. He fast forwarded to the scene in question.

“Than what’s this?” He asked.

He let the scene play and pointed out the similarities of what happened in the car.

“It was completely different, in some ways.” Neal admitted. “Only the guy making the move was sitting in the passenger seat, on the show Fi was in the driver’s seat and made the move. “

Peter smiled as he paused the TV and then grabbed Neal, holding him in his arms. He kissed the younger man on the top of the head.

“You may have something there.”

“Also.” Neal said turning so he was facing Peter. “Jesse wouldn’t have stopped Fi from getting on that plain, before it..” He trailed off at the end of the sentence.

However Peter knew what he meant, and kissed him on the lips. It had been three months since Kate died, and Neal was now looking for who killed her. He moaned as he felt his shirt being unbuttoned, as they continued making out.

“I just hope what we’re about to do doesn’t happen between those two.” Peter said after breaking the kiss.

Neal looked at TV and scowled at the two people on the screen. He smiled as the agent sitting next to him started kissing him along the back of his neck. He turned off the TV and turned in attention to the other man.

“If those two hook up I’ll arrest myself, and go back to prison.”

Peter pulled Neal onto his lap and pulled Neal’s shirt over his head. “I’ll join you.”

Not another word was spoken as they spent the rest of the evening on the couch, continuing what they started in the car.


End file.
